


Restoring The Clan || Itachi & Daughter

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Holy cow I love the amount of Itachi scenarios u have made 😍😍😍 Can I request an Itachi scenario where he holds his first born for the first time? Just some fluffy time with the Uchiha family ❤️
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Restoring The Clan || Itachi & Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Holy cow I love the amount of Itachi scenarios u have made 😍😍😍 Can I request an Itachi scenario where he holds his first born for the first time? Just some fluffy time with the Uchiha family ❤️

The sound of a newborn crying filled the entire room. Itachi’s heart felt like it would come barreling out of his throat. He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like a lifetime. Nine months had felt like nine years, but now that the time had come he was absolutely terrified. 

The small child that was cradled in his wife’s arms looked so fragile, he was afraid to even touch her. What if he hurt her? Would she even like him? Anxiety filled his head, causing him to panic. His wife sensed this. “Itachi, calm down. It’s okay, I promise.” Just his wife’s voice pulled him back down to earth. His wife pointed to the chair next to the bed and he slowly made his way over to it. As he touched the seat he immediately wanted to stand. 

She slowly stood from the bed and came toward him. “Here, hold her. I know you’re nervous, but you’re going to do great.” She showed him how to hold her arms out and carefully placed his daughter into them. “Make sure you support her head.”

Itachi cradled her, her small figure leaning into him as she made herself comfortable. Itachi felt a tear sliding down his cheek, he hadn’t even known that he had been crying. She was beautiful, the most he stared at her the more in love he became. She was perfect. Her hair was jet black, just as his was. She was definitely an Uchiha. 

He watched her chest rise and fall, the small noises that she would make were like music to his ears. The small grunts making him melt in his chair. He slowly lifted one hand, careful to support her and pushed her small amount of hair away from her eyes. Itachi planted a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to fidget a little. “I love you so much already little one. I can’t wait to see who you become.”

His wife placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to admire their daughter with him. “We never really decided on names Itachi. I guess it’s time we do that.”

Itachi smiled. “What about D/n?”

She looked back at him. “That sounds perfect.”

The small eyes of the newest Uchiha stared back at him. “What do you think of that name baby girl? Sound good to you too?” Her eyes were wide as his deep voice filled the room. “Daddy can’t wait to mold you into the perfect ninja. Just wait until Uncle Sasuke gets ahold of you, you’re gonna have him wrapped around your finger. I already know it.”

The two of them watched her as she slowly drifted back off to sleep, small grunts once again coming from the newborn. They had made something perfect and Itachi would now do anything and everything for her. The most protected little girl in all of Konoha.


End file.
